Once in a Lifetime
by KenjiSpiritSlasher
Summary: Title might change, only did what came to mind first. I'm not entirely sure if I can summarize something like this. It's more of a private fanfiction that you can read if you feel like it, but it's just something I want to put out. Characters from the anime/manga will make cameos. It's a little more than odd I admit, but it's something I'm doing.
1. Chapter 1

The incoherent voices in my head droned on for what seemed like an eternity. On topic questions like _Why did I agree to do this?_ accompanied by random thoughts such as _I think I'm walking, yeah I'm walking, up and up and up_ , along with a slew of mumbling. Each step added to my fear of falling back down and starting over. By the time I climbed the impossible staircase, I was more than out of breath. I glanced down at the world below and fell back, only barely regaining my courage to look down once more.

Death City. For some, a city of opportunity, known by the alias "Death Vegas" by those here to gamble and bet all they own. But, for most it's a beacon for a brighter future. After gazing across the array of sunlit red rooftops, I turned my attention to the real reason I trekked up here. At the center (or in reality, at the top) lies the city's greatest wonder, Death Weapon Meister Academy. It's always been my dream to attend, even if it's not a very realistic dream. Knowing my luck, I won't last and will just be sent back home. The skull covering the entrance seemed like it was giving me a disapproving glare, like I shouldn't be here. Even my imagination is against me.

I took a deep breath and cautiously stepped inside, not letting myself focus on the what-ifs of it all. People bustled about in the entrance. Across from where I stood hung a billboard. I walked over as fast as I could without drawing attention to myself and looked it over. "Student Orientation" one paper read. I skimmed it down and found my name, well, my stage name. The little details like this make a big difference. _Kenji S. S. 7:30 AM Monday._ Ten minutes. As I hurried up even more stairs and through winding hallways I split my attention between noting every candle sconce lining the walls, finding my class, and watching people pass me by. Every few moments or so a student would dart past, but I was in such a hurry I didn't pay much attention. Even so, one in particular caught my eye. From the few seconds I saw him, I took note of his formal attire, golden eyes, and black hair before losing sight of him by the turn of a branching corridor. _Must be an E.A.T. student_ , I thought.

I only realized I was standing there gaping like a moron when I felt something bump into me. "Oh, sorry," came a voice, snapping me out of my daze. It was a boy, ten years old, I'd say. He had black hair and tan skin, but it could have just been the lighting. He wore a violet tie-dye shirt and baggy jeans. "Uh...Are you okay?" I only just noticed that once again I was staring.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. I probably shouldn't have been standing still at rush hour," I took a quick glance behind me, hoping I could somehow prove my point with the people dashing back and forth. Sadly, the halls were quiet now. I decided to help him up, trying not to zone out again.

"You can call me Dawson," his energetic voice was becoming slightly grating, but I shoved the thought off due to it being a long day. I was too busy self narrating to put two and two together and figure out he wanted to know my name. "Do you have a name?" He finally asked, expectantly.

"Kenji. So, where was it you were heading to?"

"The freshman orientation, I think it's that door behind you."

Sure enough, I had been blocking the right door the whole time. Typical. "Oh, sorry again." I slid out of the way, a bit embarrassed by the fact I was here already and spent a total of five minutes staring after some student. He went in first, and I followed close behind.

Inside, a wide array of students of all sorts were bustling about. I hung by the doorway, afraid to step in farther for fear of being in the wrong room or being a social outcast like I always am. The woman who seemed to be hosting the orientation this year caught on and strolled over, a bright smile on her face. "Excuse me, are you a new student?" I gave a curt nod, then glanced down at my feet. My shoelaces were untied, again. She knelt down to get my attention. "It's okay to be shy, most people are. It's not easy to move into a routine for a new way of life, but you'll adjust. I was a student here, too, and even I still get lost. I'm Miss Marie, would you feel comfortable telling me your name?" She talked down to me, knowing I was terrified about my current situation, but I didn't want to be rude and tell her it was bothering me. I gave my reply in a whisper and let my attention drift back to the ground. She inspected the clipboard I had just spotted under her arm. "Ah, you're a weapon. Then, you'll need this," she handed me a small red pin. 'Weapon' was scrolled across it. "If you need anything, you can always talk to me," and with that she strode off back to the front of the room.

Almost immediately, the boy from earlier sprinted up to me from across the room. "Hey, you're a weapon!? That's so cool!" If I hadn't known his intentions were pure I would have decked him right then and there for singling me out. Instead, I nodded patiently. "I'm a meister! Why don't you be my partner?"

I took a step back. "I don't know. If we aren't compatible. . . Besides, I can't even transform, I don't have much control!" That was true, but a lot of my fears were because I didn't feel ready. Even so, I doubted I would get another chance like this. "What if we try it for now? I mean, until you find someone more permanent." He didn't seem to understand what I meant, or even regard it, he just shrugged and clung to me.

"Hey! Guys, I think I've got a partner!"

This would be the longest trial run of my life.

It took a few attempts at pulling him off of me, but the only reason I was successful was because Ms. Marie pointed out she personally baked snacks for everyone, located at the back of the room on a few folding tables. Dawson wasted no time in rushing back to the first pie he saw. I sighed. Not quickly, but my usual drawn out exaggerated sigh.

At that moment, everything froze. Not literally, mind you. The door creaked open, but no one really payed much attention. Why would they? Ms. Marie is probably an amazing cook, but I didn't feel left out. Back to the door. The blonde teacher spoke up for the first time in awhile. "Late this month again, it's okay, it happens." It was like there was something physically keeping me from turning around. Instead, I just listened from where I stood. "Don't worry, this year for sure you'll find someone who will work out."

I waited patiently for one of them to speak, be it Ms. Marie or the unknown figure. I felt eyes boring into my back. That's when I realized I was standing in the very center of the room, while everyone else was at the far end.

I had been noticed.

 **This is actually something I'm not going to give up on. For once. I admit, this is for someone really important to me. Too important for words. Of course, they won't know what's going on until I add another chapter. I have this entirely planned out, not much planning was really needed. It's a story I know by heart. One that I'm willing to write down. Eh, I need to stop being so mushy. That's what the last chapter is going to be for. I hope to update soon. I don't mind if no one reads it, at least I'll have written it. 'Til next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was noticed.

I stood, unmoving, eyes shut tight. Maybe I looked like an idiot. Who cares at this point. It shook me, I don't know why. Being noticed. I finally pulled myself out of the depths of my fear and decided to play it off casually. It took every ounce of strength to open my eyes, muster a casual smile, and turn around. I could feel myself starting to blush and swallowed the remainder of my panic to keep calm. I snapped myself out of whatever came over me.

She seemed nice, after all. Rather tired, if I'm being honest. She seemed as if she hadn't slept in a week, then again, who wouldn't be exhausted after climbing that monster staircase? It's like it's sentient and out to devour your life force with every step. Despite this, however, her soft burgundy eyes held a glimmer of life. I could feel myself slipping back into my fantasy world and decided to try and keep myself in the present. I don't know what tipped her off (the intent staring or the speechlessness) but she decided I was waiting for her to talk to me. Then again, it wasn't the friendliest introduction I've heard. "Would you stop staring at me?" I was still out of it, but her slightly ticked off glare won over my absentminded pondering.

"Sorry, really, I'm sorry." I was sure I was visibly startled. She didn't seem to care, she just seemed bored. _Great first impression_ , I internally scolded myself.

"So, you're a weapon." She seemed to drift off in thought (which I should stop doing).

Before I could respond, Ms. Marie spoke up. "Hello everyone, and welcome to the new school year!" I noticed people had spread out across the room, some applauding, some whispering amongst themselves, and the rest had been watching the blonde. The girl I was just talking to wasn't by my side anymore. I was actually a little sad. _You just met her, stop beating yourself up. You don't even know her._ "Now, I want you to spread out, we're going to do things a little differently than last year. I want meisters to go to the wall next to the door, and the weapons to stand by the windows."

Everyone started shuffling, making it hard to weave in and out of the crowd. I tripped over a few and stumbled my way to the windows, nearly crashing into another weapon trying to squeeze into the space. There weren't many weapons or meisters here, but they all seemed to bunch together into visible social groups. Ms. Marie went on about how we'd almost all be in the N.O.T. class,how the grading would work, and explaining our differences as meisters and weapons respectively. I wasn't paying attention. I kept finding myself searching for familiar burgundy eyes in the room. I finally found her, standing next to Dawson at the meister's side of the room. He saw me, and I think he thought I was looking towards him because he smiled at me and waved. Ignoring him, I went back to observing the girl. She was in a relatively new grey hoodie and black sweats. Her snow white hair was what made her stand out. I'm surprised I didn't notice sooner.

After the lecture, two of the advanced students walked in. The taller one, a girl, leaned over to Ms. Marie and whispered something I couldn't make out. She nodded in response and continued. "Uh... The students we had planned to come in seem to be out today, so in their place are Tsubaki and-"

She was cut off rather abruptly. "The great me!" The girl's partner had jumped up on the podium. Surprisingly, I tuned him out. I got that his name was Black*Star, but my attention drifted somewhere else. After a few seconds, another teacher drug him away. The black haired girl, Tsubaki, turned back to the class, apologized for the trouble, and ran after her partner.

It would seem we won't get much of an upperclassmen example today.

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and I couldn't stop thinking about her. When I found out she was in the same class as I was, I felt unusually giddy. I couldn't be falling for her, right? No, of course not, I knew that wasn't it. Even so, I found myself unconsciously stalking her. She lived not too far from where Dawson had let me stay, and walked to class every morning. She sat alone in class and at lunch. I knew what I was doing was creepy, but it wasn't something I could help. I felt like I needed to watch her, as strange as it is. I never really followed her, though. I only kept my eye on her when she was nearby. Which was almost always.

Dawson still thinks I'm going to stay with him for good. He brags more often than not, which is causing me to constantly skip class and hide during lunch. Even so, in the end, I immediately come back because she's always there. Dawson often tries to get me to talk to her. Surprisingly, I always worm my way out of it somehow. I don't think he realizes I've thought about telling him it won't work out and leaving to become her partner. She seems lonely. I'm afraid if I ask, I'll be rejected, then Dawson would be hurt that I'd tell him no for a girl who doesn't even want me. I don't even know her name, I shouldn't be thinking about leaving someone who is begging me to stay for someone I like out of some petty emotion. As much as I want to.

"Hey, Kenji, are you going to eat anything?" Dawson again. He noticed I was staring off into space, something I've cut down on. I was still watching longingly at where she sat moments before, as if she'd come back. "You should eat, I'm not sure starving is any good for you."

"I'm fine, just not that hungry. Why don't you eat it? It would be a waste." I've been staying at his house for a few days now. It was better than staying at the guys' dorm. I'm not even sure if I like being with him. He doesn't expect much of me, granted, but he can be annoying. It doesn't feel right, and I would hate to tell him no. I can't even transform or fight, I'm not sure if anyone would want someone like me. He cautiously pulled my tray away from me, then sit down and started scooping the contents haphazardly onto his own.

It took me awhile to make up my mind, but I finally decided. I decided I was going ask Ms. Marie about my new obsession.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood up to leave, ready to visit Ms. Marie and ask about my current problems. Dawson glanced at me questioningly, only to start eating again. I slipped out of the cafeteria unseen, and began to meander about in the direction of Ms. Marie's usual classroom. I found myself lost in thought, questioning my reason for being here. _Is this really worth it? If I graduate, what will I do next?_ Despite all of my anxieties, the thoughts of a single person tugged at the back of my subconscious. _I don't know what my problem is, honestly._ I started counting the floor tiles as they went by.

...1...

...2...

...3...

...4...

As I turned yet another corner, I tripped over a grout joint and hit what I could only guess was a wall. Only, it wasn't a wall, but a person that folded under my weight. I was gazing deep into garnet red eyes, and before I could register what had happened I was racing down another passageway. When I finally felt like I was at a safe distance, I glanced around, trying to make out exactly where it was I fled to. I recognized this as only a little ways away from her room and started towards my destination. I couldn't help but worry about the girl I still didn't know the name of. Even though I'm thin and probably couldn't crush anyone under my weight, I still felt guilty for running of nervous like that. I blushed pointedly, out of an unusual amount of embarrassment.

I shoved my mixed emotions to the back of my mind as I finally reached the classroom. _She said I could talk to her if I needed it, right?_ I lingered outside the doorway, my hand hovering over the handle. Inside, I heard her talking to someone. Maybe one of her students? That's when he spoke up. I could identify his voice as that of one of the advanced class teachers. I never met him, but I've heard him every now and again when crossing by one of his classes. Concluding this was a horrible time to stop by, and avoiding listening in, I stepped back. "You can come in," the man said. I froze until it hit me that it was directed at me. I nudged the door open a crack, just enough to peer through. Ms. Marie was seated at the front desk, hands folded in her lap, attention turned to me in bewilderment. The man was sitting backwards in a swivel chair, a bored expression on his face. It was the teacher of class Crescent Moon, Dr. Stein. How did I know? It could be the fact he looks like he has years of experience on him, or that this is also his room during various periods of the day, or that I heard Ms. Marie was married or planning on marrying him. That, or the screw in his head. Yeah, it was the screw.

Ms. Marie's shocked manner softened into a sweet smile. "I'm sorry if you were waiting long, did you need something?" I wasn't sure if she remembered me, but it didn't matter. I was shy, just the same. It took an agonizingly long few seconds until I gave a brisk nod. Stein watched from where he stood- er, sat, his feelings towards the situation completely unreadable.

I finally brought myself to speak, making sure my gaze rested comfortably on the floor. "I need to talk to you about something..." I trailed off. She gestured for me to come closer to the desk, and after a few begrudgingly slow steps I stood across from her.

"What is it?" Almost immediately, I took a quick glance at Stein and went back to my default of counting the tiles. They both noticed, the older man giving a shrug. "It's okay if you need to talk to me privately. Stein, would you-"

I cut her off, speaking more confidently before. "It' okay. It's probably not important." She glanced at me apologetically as I choked slightly on the last few words. Stein gave a wave, stood up, and stepped out of the room. I sat _correctly_ in the chair he left, albeit leaning to the left. I explained everything, from how I didn't want to stay with Dawson to how I felt like I cared about a girl I've never formally met to the encounter in the hallway. When I was done I felt like it was finally going to end out right.

The blonde teacher grasped my shoulders firmly, tightening into a hug. It seemed to have shook her more than it did me, personally. She finally reclined, smiling once more. That's when Stein came back in. It didn't take a genius to realize he had been listening in the entire time. He ushered me out of his chair and started to speak. "It seems as though you feel connected to this other meister," he paused, as if in thought, then continued with an eerie smirk, "unless you feel physically attracted to her." I jumped at that, causing a visible hysteric reaction. He settled back into his nonchalant posture, this time leaning back in the chair. "No, it's definitely a strong impulse if it comes naturally. If it's an attraction of the soul, there's a good chance you two can resonate."

A knock sounded at the door, halting the progression of the conversation and preventing any further questions I may have come up with. I knew who it was before the door opened, giving me a split second to dive behind the first row of seats. As I hit the ground behind, I felt something hit my head and fall to the floor. I stayed completely silent, feeling as if I didn't I'd be devoured by some carnivorous animal. The fear was consuming, despite me not being in any real danger. I wanted to shut everything out. I wanted to close my eyes and disappear. _Why though? Why is this such a problem?_ I was beyond terrified. I could hear the footsteps growing closer and closer, coming to a stop near the center of the room. I noticed I was holding my breath and finally exhaled as quietly as I could. I imagined Ms. Marie questioning visage and Stein not caring who jaunted in the room.

"I forgot my book."

I felt ice creep down my spine. Slowly turning my head, my eyes, filled with horror, swept over what hit me earlier. I couldn't make out the title, but it definitely was a book. I heard her stride grow closer and closer, for what seemed like a lifetime. With every step I dug my nails into my arms to the point where it felt like I might draw blood if I cut any deeper. All went silent. The world had stopped. I was petrified.

I had been found once again, but this time I wasn't standing in the middle of a room gawking like an idiot. This time, I was hiding as suspiciously as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

I had been found once again, but this time I wasn't standing in the middle of a room gawking like an idiot. This time, I was hiding as suspiciously as possible.

I could feel the cold shadow loom over me. I turned to meet her gaze. The irritation she felt came off in waves, eyes narrowed on me in disgust. I could feel the beads of sweat rolling down the back of my neck. Her icy glare seemed to freeze time itself, the four of us suspended in a single moment, not willing to speak in fear it would shatter the very ground.

"You're the jackass from earlier!" she gasped, pointing at me. Before anyone else decided to react, a warning went off in my head. I had to get out of there, now. With some sort of sloppy army crawl, I took off as fast as I could, only to my surprise be making more noise and flailing than actually getting anywhere. I attempted to get up, but recognition flashed in her eyes as she stepped on the center of my back, immobilizing me. "Stop. Following. Me." She growled through gritted teeth. I held back tears caused by how hopeless the situation seemed.

That's when I realized the book was still next to me. I had three options. Option one, lay here and be slaughtered. Option two, throw the book off into the distance and hope she would follow, not to mention the chance she'd become twice as pissed. Option three, chuck it at her and run. I went with my best chance. I grabbed the book with my left hand and tossed it backwards as hard as I could. It pitifully fell next to me. The girl just glared. _How do I get myself out of this mess?_ I attempted to crawl again, but to no avail.

The bell rung. That seemed to shift her attention back to her book as she gingerly picked it up, dusted it off, and walked out of the room as if nothing had happened.

* * *

I never caught her name. The one thing I do know, though, is that she makes me smile just thinking about her. The only thing that's really happened since that day was when I saw her at a local cafe. Dawson worked there part time as a waiter and called in sick, so I offered to take his place for the day to repay him for letting me stay at his place. She ignored me until I realized I was the only waiter not on break. "Yo, Kenji!" Dawson snapped me out of my daydreaming yet again. We were in class, a resonance exercise. I knew what was coming next. "Kenji, transform to me already, I'm not missing out on sparring."

I sighed. He never learns. "I can't, you know I can't. Besides, can't you work with someone else? Sparring isn't on my to-do list for today." My weak attempt at sarcasm.

"You can if you believe in yourself!" He emphasized his statement by waving his hands around, motioning for a circle for some strange analogy that was lost on me. "You're my partner!"

This again.

"Look, sir, I'm not going to do this." I crossed my arms and turned away.

"Sir?"

"It's as formal as I can get at the moment."

"Yeah, but it seems so...distant."

 _I think that's the point._

Everyone's attention was turned to the front of the room, where our instructor was beginning to speak. I wandered to the side of the room and sat down, ready to watch everyone else. Dawson gave me a pitiful glance before teaming up with another guy. I pulled out my homework from my last class: an essay on phasmology due at the end of the week. I didn't have much left to do on it, phasmology is one of my easier subjects, but I decided to check over it anyways.

After a few minutes of boredom and reading my paper repeatedly, I decided to pay attention to my surroundings, just in time for a red-headed girl to go sailing and hit the wall next to me. An elder blonde, the assistant for todays class, stood triumphant in the direction where said girl was shot from, then tilted her cap down and walked to the other end of the room. The red-head adjusted her scarf and followed after.

It was then that it hit me.

The girl I've been paying so much attention to wasn't here today. She always attended these classes. She was in the earlier classes we shared, so whatever reason must have just happened prior to this class. I tried to reason with myself that maybe she went home, or was just laying down in the infirmary, but I couldn't shake my growing sense of dread.

I rushed over to the blonde E.A.T. student before she could start fighting the red-head again. "Excuse me, is it okay if I go to the infirmary? I know Sid is out at the moment, that's why I'm asking you." She seemed to acknowledge the urgency in my voice, but I could tell she was having trouble mulling it over.

Eventually, she came to a decision. "Sure, but hurry back. I'll let him know you're gone." That was all I needed.

I was out of the room before anyone could notice I left my spot on the floor. My concern was expanding with every step. I knew something was wrong, I just couldn't place it. By the time I was going down the hall that the infirmary was in I had broke into a full sprint.

I stopped abruptly at the door, almost skidding past. As I threw it open, it hit me like a wave. Fear, panic, anxiety, terror, confusion. The only person in the room was the current nurse, a woman almost completely wrapped in gauze. "Oh, can I help you with something?" She looked up from her clipboard. I was gone again, not even thinking about where I was going. "Wait!"I could hear her, but her voice was a faded echo from where I was.

I searched every room she would visit in order. I checked every classroom, the multiple floors in the library, the catacombs, even the plot of land on DWMA grounds. I headed up to the main balcony, just to make sure she wasn't there.

Except, she was. There were two guys there, too. I didn't step out, just listened from inside, leaning against the wall next to the door. The taller of the two was standing guard not far from them, probably to keep people from snooping. He didn't seem like too much of a threat, paranoid if anything. If a faculty member showed up, he'd probably dive right off the balcony and hit the ground below. The other was leaning with a hand on the railing, towering over her. At first glance, you would think it could be a regular conversation, maybe a guy casually hitting on a girl out of his league, but on closer inspection he held her wrist tight in his right hand.

I could hear their conversation clearly from where I stood, shaking slightly.

The guy first spoke, and I realized I walked in mid conversation. "It's a deal then, isn't it? You do every assignment for the next year, and I won't ruin your rep'."

She was obviously pissed yet again, and wanted nothing to do with this. "Fuck off already." Venom dripped off each syllable, and if I didn't know any better I'd say she was the one starting trouble. I tilted my head in a slight shrug of understanding and proceeded to eavesdrop.

"You want to get into the advanced class, don't you?" She was taken aback at this, and glowered back at him. In response, he just sneered. That was all I could take.

I admit I'm not one for violence. I'm also not one for getting into other's people's problems unless I deem it necessary. I don't know what possessed me to do what I did, but I leapt through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

I had him in my sights, my vision red. I'm not sure why. I could have gone and gotten help. I could have walked away and pretended nothing happened. The keyword was _could_. I _could_ have stayed uninvolved, but I _wouldn't_. I rushed the leader of the two, knowing full well I couldn't actually do any damage. Suddenly, I was falling. My adrenaline ebbed into alarm as I plummeted. I was betrayed by my laces. After all this running around, I forgot to tuck them in again. That's when I noticed there was a third in their gang, who was standing just out of sight from the door. He was clearly the muscle of the three, which didn't look good for me, seeing as he was heading in my general direction.

Before I could look like even more of an idiot, and to try and give a hint that she should stop gawking and start running. "DISTRACTION!" I rolled, barely dodging the third's arms as he reached to hold me still. I was upright in time to hear a high-pitched scream, turning to make sure the girl was okay. Her attacker was on the ground, and I was led away hurriedly by my wrist. I decided not to ask.

I was pulled down through hall after hall, and it took a few minutes for me to realize we were going in circles. I was still stuck on the fact that she touched me, so much so that I forgot about our pursuers entirely. "We should rest here." I hadn't realized we had stopped. She let go and glanced over at me. I was still looking at where she had taken my wrist. She just shook her head.

After awhile I shifted my attention to the wall in front of me. "Hey, what's your name?"

She gaped at me. "So, my stalker doesn't know my name yet?" I flinched when she said stalker, but decided to ignore it.

"I'm just sick of writing 'girl' and 'she'."

"Eh?"

"It's nothing."

Abrupt footsteps approached. _They probably heard us. I'm so stupid._ I facepalmed, earning a glare from her. It read quiet clearly 'keep quiet and I won't kill you'. Nice to know I have a few more minutes to live.

It might just be me, but I think I draw more attention when I'm trying to hide, and hide better when I try to be noticed. We stood unmoving, silent. That was, until they turned the corner. It was the leader, an Indian tabar-zaghnal in hand (for those of you who aren't versed in Asian weaponry, it's a cross between a tabar axe and a zaghnal pick, making it look more like a scythe-halberd with a thick, short pick blade and a small yet thick axe on the back of the head, and a head spike). The slender blade led me to believe it was the lookout in their group, the jumpy one. I scanned the blade again, coming to the conclusion that this particular one specialized in making human kebabs. The two main blades were too dull to cut without extreme force, making me wonder if his actual meister was the guy who currently had a three second cameo. _Huh, I wonder if he's on his way here or not._

No time for distractions, this was bad. If one of us was run through by the head spike, it could lead to instant death, or at the very least, immense blood loss. I was shutting down. I couldn't think straight, the only thing that made sense to me was that we were going to die. The sound of rushing blood drowned out everything else. I shut my eyes tight and collapsed onto the ground. I could imagine being speared through my heart or a lung, killing me off painfully. Even if I wasn't killed, I'd be injured enough to drop out. My head was pounding. It was over.

"Transform."

That single command cut through the darkness and clouded terror. I attempted to stand, slowly at first, but then more confidently. I stood between her and the current threat, arms outstretched. If one of us was going to die, it was going to be me this time. It was my fault we were in this mess in the first place. Time to pay my price, right?

"What are you doing? You're a weapon aren't you? Transform!" Her voice started off monotone, but rage was building with every passing second.

"It's my fault were here, and I'm giving you the chance to run, you should take it." I did my best to seem calm.

"Just transform, idiot!"

I was about to fight her back. I turned back to complain, and was cut off before I began. Her expression was furious, her voice laced with hatred, but her eyes were pleading. I finally felt the urgency she was trying so hard to hide.

 _Well, trying couldn't hurt, right?_

I closed my eyes again, trying to remember one of my past lessons. That, and common sense. I couldn't remember what Sid had said, but at that moment I didn't care. If I didn't remember, I don't think it would be much help anyways. Regardless, if I didn't do this correctly, I'd be dead. _You'll die if you don't try, too._ I decided to start with what seemed the most logical thing to do, and reached out towards her, physically and spiritually. The self doubt was pulling me back. The thought of this being impossible was dragging me down. _It really couldn't be that hard, could it?_

No, I was just being stubborn. I was afraid of being judged, what people would think of me. That people's current opinions would change. I needed to understand that it was in my head, that it's not something you can base my entire person off of. This fear, this anxiety, it's a part of me, and I need to accept it, but I can't let it control me. I took her hand tight in my grasp, and latched onto her wavelength, vowing to never let go. She rushed at him, crying out victoriously. He reeled back, then attempted to strike with the spike, as predicted.

A step left, then right, then dodging left again. The moment we were in reach she tackled him, sending him back several feet into the wall. The weapon he had been wielding fled as quickly as possible while staggering to escape, leaving the opposing meister defenseless. A hollow victory, but a victory nonetheless.

The last thing I saw was her smile as I lost consciousness. I could vaguely hear the her calling out to me in concern. Then everything faded black.

* * *

 **That was a lot harder than it had to be. I had three different ideas of how that scene could play out, immense writers block, and an unhealthy amount of self criticism. The speech I wrote in the third to last paragraph was my actual speech to myself, trying to stop fearing the worst outcomes of this and realizing I'm not perfect, I can make mistakes. That I should write what I want to put down, not only to please everyone else. I should take my own advice more.**


	6. Chapter 6

I had died, hadn't I? I imagined our quick success and in reality I died standing in defiance. I awoke to darkness. Everything was pitch black. I felt my own breath heating my face. I was surrounded in an inky black void that was closing in on me. Great. _Is this what being buried is like?_ I was suffocating under the dark veil, life slowly draining from my being. I struggled, only to fall to the floor.

I was committing suicide with a pillow in my sleep. Very professional.

I awoke with a splitting headache after almost dying to a killer pillow. Extremely degrading.

I took a moment to take in my surroundings. I wasn't in Dawson's apartment, that's for sure. The walls weren't decorated, a tint along them that made it obvious the room wasn't currently in use. Unless the lack of drapes on the window gave that away. It was rather empty, the only bits of furniture being the bed and a dresser on the far side of the room. I could hear the TV drone on in the distance, left on for white noise.

It all came back to me in a second. Well, not all, but most. I remember standing up for the girl I've been too shy to talk to. I remember being told to transform. I remember struggling, and how we came out victorious. But, most of all, I remember what it was like to be with her. In that moment we became one. I was happy.

That's when it hit me. I was so caught up in succeeding in transforming I not only didn't pay attention to the battle well enough to pick out details, but I didn't even take notice of what my weapon form looked like, let alone what sort of weapon I was. My headache started winning my attention over, I felt like I was sick. The dull pain and throbbing was enough for me to leave the dull room and look for something to distract me from my pain.

Then I stepped near a beetle, which in turn went out of it's way to bite me. It took a few minutes of silent screaming and crushing it (to no avail, it's thorax was thoroughly smashed but it was still trying to bite my toe again) for me to finally leave the room, all the while shaking off imaginary bugs in fear of being bit for no good reason once again.

I stepped out into a hall. To the right were a few moor doors and the end of the hallway, while right ahead was more of a main room, the kitchen almost directly in front of the door I had just left. There was a small table in the center of the main room, with what appeared to be the front door even farther ahead, bookshelves placed against the wall next to it. The living room was conjoined across from the front door, and I could see the table and the aforementioned flat-screen on the wall. One of the couches was out of view.

I held my head, internally screaming at my own pain. As I made my way out of the hall I was caught off guard from behind. "Took you long enough." She walked by, into the kitchen. "And I was afraid you'd wake up in the middle of the night and peek into my room." I couldn't do much more than gape after her. "Well? Aren't you going to sit down?" She motioned to the couch with a bored expression. I nodded and hurried to the seat, recalling her vicious tendencies. I opened my mouth to speak, but she answered my question prematurely. "This is my apartment, I was sick of the giggling at the girls' dorm. It was too..."she was at a loss for words, "...pink."

I gave a polite smile at that. A few days back, a student, his name was Ox Ford I believe, invited Dawson to help clean up a party his weapon Harvar threw to welcome new students to the dorm. Apparently the E.A.T. student Black*Star came in and trashed the place. (It makes me wonder what kind of student he really is...) The whole dorm was in need of some renovation. Ox said there are certain groups of students at the dorm, like stereotypes in a typical high-school; the few students that take their time cleaning up, the students that are constantly out on missions or extra lessons and arrive too exhausted to do any work around the building, students that are naturally clean, students that are average, and "Black*Stars". I could see the girls' dorm being similar, but with different groups. Then again, I don't know many girls who attend the academy, let alone any "girly" ones. Even so, I wasn't entirely sure the girls' dorm was actually 'pink'.

She coughed, bringing my attention back. "Why exactly are you following me?" I couldn't reply. _Why am I following her?_ I shrugged in response. This seemed to only enrage her. She narrowed her eyes and repeated the question, prompting a reply by leaning forwards.

I shouldn't have answered. I should have thought it. I definitely should have realized this wasn't the time to piss her off. "Because you're hot?"

Yeah, not a good idea. She slapped me once, and held her hand back as if she was going to do it again. I put up my arms as if it could shield me from it. That's when I noticed I was crying out "I didn't mean it" between whimpers. She slowly put her hand down in...pity? Or pain.

I took it upon myself to change the subject. "Have you ever wondered why Ms. Marie has an eye-patch on her left eye?" I had just realized it while searching my blank mind for conversation topics.

Well, I'm an idiot.

Before the awkward silence could continue, however, the door swung open rather forcefully. A girl was standing in shock, arms outstretched, in the doorway. A long, uncomfortable pause. She turned around quickly, muttered a halfhearted apology, and fled, her bright reddish blonde hair flashing out into the hall.

"You left your door unlocked?" I didn't even turn to look at her. She remained silent. There wasn't much I could say to break the silence. It would just create more. I started letting my gaze drift about, only half aware that I was turning away from her. It was rather empty, save a few books on the table. Picture frames were hung on the walls, but remained empty. There was a note on the fridge, the date 'April 2nd' clearly visible in bold glitter pen. The majority of the carpet was an...interesting purple. I liked how the actually living room was in an alcove a step above with its own green carpet. _I wonder what kind of person Lord Death is, since most of the city seems as if it was either colored with crayon or shaded with charcoal._ It was rather clean, the table in the very center of the room, it seemed like one of those homes you see in magazines. Except, it looked as though the contractor and the guy who wrote the floor plan had a field day. Then again, that's what most cheap living quarters in this city seemed to end up like, anyways. Dawson's wasn't as colorful, but was starting to tear itself apart. No wonder he got such a great deal on it.

"Sakura."

I was surprised by that. I turned my attention to her. By now she was looking out the window behind the other couch. "Huh?"

"You asked for my name earlier. It's pathetic that you've been following me and haven't figured out that much, so I'll give you that." She sounded harsh, her face turned from me. Even so, I could see the blush creep across her cheeks.

I was still staring at her in disbelief, but picked up my composure rather hastily. "Kenji." I dipped my head softly, my own sign of respect and acknowledgement.

We sat through a layer of stillness. She dropped her questioning easily.

"Is there any particular reason you're alone?" I mumbled, more to myself than her. It was barely recognizable as speech, almost matching my own breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

Before I gave in, my stomach gave an audible growl, cutting the argument. I thought back to when I pushed my lunch off to my friend. I regretted that now, and the look on the girl's face was enough of an unspoken 'I'm not feeding you'.

* * *

I poked my head into the bleak room. It was late, so Dawson should be fast asleep. I felt around, finally bumping into the armchair I've named 'Bed'. Making myself comfortable, I glanced up out the window. The moon hung in the sky, wide awake. The violet sky and soft humming of the heater settled me into my spot among my nest of blankets, and slowly sleep welcomed me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey." The constant poking was getting on my nerves. We had only sat down for the past five minutes, and I had already started to doze off. "Hey, are you awake? You shouldn't sleep in class. Hey. Hey. Hey." I turned to him and growled without lifting my head off my desk. He didn't seem to get the message. "I heard you got into a fight yesterday, and without me! What's that about? I'm your meister, you should have called me to save you, I could have taken them myself!" He stood up to prove some point.

"I never said you were my meister, and I was just fine on my own." He was really starting to bug me. Then again, he's my first friend here. Oh, and he pays for food, very important.

"I'm so proud of you for finally taking a stand!" He squeezed me in a tight embrace. "What weapon are you? Will you finally let me wield you? Let's skip class and train, I need to get ahead in skill if I'm going to move into the next class!" I was pushed way beyond my comfort zone.

Luckily, fate has a love/hate relationship with me. I get saved but go through something worse only for the world to balance itself afterwards. As the young meister pulled me closer I could barely hear a student being called to the Death Room. I only realized it was my name called when Sir pushed me down the stairs with a pat.

The halls seemed to grow cold and dreary as I accepted my fate. I was waiting for this all morning, I just didn't think it would be so soon. Within my first month as a student I had already broken a major rule. If I was expelled, I wouldn't be surprised. Dragging out each step, I felt the color drain from my face. I wasn't like the troublesome students that got enrolled because of family connections or money. I got in on my own, because it was a choice I had to make. The sound of my boots echoed throughout the halls, adding to my already empty state. Students aren't allowed to duel on campus without supervision. That's one rule I never thought I'd be violating.

I made it to the looming door, knocked twice, and stepped inside. I had never been in the Death Room, very few students get invited. The only time a student may enter the Death Room without permission, by my understanding, was in case of an emergency, stated in rule #118. I heard Lord Death doesn't make exceptions for violating the Academy agreement, and that doing so would undermine the stability of the entire school. I would never want to be the first to be an exception, not ever. Lord Death is known to be strict and feared. I know I'm going to be expelled, there's no way I'd ever live it down if I was the one responsible for giving the DWMA a bad name. _Best if I smile and walk out with my head held high._ Then, I remembered something rather crucial. I wasn't the only one who broke that rule. I'd be responsible for both of our expulsions. And yet, I was the only one requested. _Curious._

I was so busy worrying, I barely had a chance to look around. I was continuing forward, towards the center. The Death Room is a rather peculiar place in the DWMA. It's a space cut off from our current world, sort of like it's own dimension, I guess. If I wasn't about to be scolded I'd be a lot more interested in it. What I took in was the expanse of desert dotted with what I could only imagine to be graves. Looking up, I noted that I was walking along a tunnel or guillotine-esque Torii gates. Despite that, it was rather peaceful, even cheerful. The bright, ever expansive blue sky welcomed me, the puffed white clouds flowing about. It lessened my depressed state slightly.

I had finally arrived in front of Shinigami-sama's mirror, awaiting the worst. When I saw a familiar face I realized I was holding onto my breath tightly, as if it was my last. Sakura glanced back at me, and instead of an accusatory glare gave a patient smile. I think that's what confused me the most. Did she even realize why we were here?

I jumped at the sudden shock of static, both of our attentions turned towards the mirror. After the static cleared, a clear ring could be heard emanating from it. We both gaped at it for awhile before the albino stepped forwards and touched the surface. I was expecting Lord Death to answer, but not as he did. He spun to face us abruptly, causing me to jump back a few feet. It's not out of fear, but out of shock. When you get called in by Death himself, you naturally expect him to be...well, terrifying. Not a tall hooded figure shrouded in darkness with a rather admittedly goofy mask. You also would expect him to be there in person, not calling his own 'office' the moment you arrive. At the very least, it proved that all of what's going to be said was premeditated. Our fates seemed to already be decided.

"Yo! ´Sup? Howzit going? Thanks for coming.¨ He leaned towards us slightly. For whatever reason, Sakura kept smiling as she straightened up at his presence. Completely baffled by the situation, I took a step back, only to bump into someone standing behind me. The looming figure placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to shudder. The white draped sleeve, thick aroma of nicotine, and eerie chuckle all pointed it to being the teacher of class Crescent Moon, the same teacher that spends most of lunch chatting with Miss Marie. I got the feeling leaving wasn't going to be as easy as walking back to the door, so I stayed put. Lord Death began to speak again. "Oh, Professor Stein, so glad you've decided to join us. You too, Hana-chan." Sakura's gaze darted away in irritation. "And- err..." He paused, then resumed with newfound vigor. "It's nice to see a new student!" Needless to say, I don't think he knows me that well yet. The grey-haired teacher, now identified as Stein, leaned towards the mirror, whispered a few words, then stalked off to stand behind me. "Err...Kenji?" He seemed a little lost still, possibly even confused. By this time it seemed obvious expulsion wasn't the reason I was here, unless I was being expelled without even having my file checked, let alone someone skim across my info page.

Sakura seemed fed up with waiting (for a chance to speak and for this chapter) and decided to step forwards cautiously. "It's nice to see you again, but what did you need us for?"

"Hm... Oh, right. As you may already know, there have been reported sightings of strange monsters in the Carpathians. There have been eyewitness accounts and several people claiming to have escaped capture, but despite this, we don't have much to go on. I've personally volunteered the two of you to take on this mission. I recommend flying to Balice, Poland and traveling south to Łętowe, then even further into the Gorce Mountains."

She seemed to brighten up at this, right before drooping back into skepticism. "Isn't this E.A.T class work? Why are you planning on sending two N.O.T. students?"

"Ah. You both have shown promise!" He pulled his...hands together. "I don't expect you to fight whatever's out there, only find it. I'll be sending a pair of advanced students with you, of course! Two that have experience in a nearby village of the Czech Republic." Stein halfheartedly waved towards the reaper and began heading back towards the entrance. The albino girl was about to question for more details, barely mouthing 'why us', only to be interrupted almost instantaneously. "You two had better get packed, you have a long flight ahead of you, and an even longer walk."

Later that night, while reading information about the Gorce National Park I learned that it was around twenty-five miles of mountain and forest to walk from the airport we would be landing in to our destination. And then there was the walk back we'd have to endure.

* * *

 **That was surprisingly hard. I had intense writer's block, especially with Lord Death. I could decide if I wanted to do a manga adaptation or an anime adaptation, so this is some merge of the two. I hate my life sometimes. Why Stein was there, I have no idea. Too tired to finish this note X_X. Interesting fact, I usually randomize Google Earth to decide settings for places, and before I got the Beskid Mountains, I got Universal Studios Japan.**


End file.
